The Rumble at the Football Field
by xGreenThunderx
Summary: When Jimmy walks into the wrong turf, he ensues a fight with the Jocks. Just as he is about to get knocked out by Damon and Ted, an unexpected person comes to help him out. Just a short one-shot.


**A/N: This story is actually loosely based on true events that happened while I was playing Bully. So, yeah, sit back relax and read.**

* * *

What the hell was I doing at this jock-infested place? I had no clue. It was turning night, and I was walking around aimlessly. Something that I usually didn't do, usually I'd get into fights with prefects, asshole nerds, jocks, and preps. But the thing that I hated the most to fight were Greasers. They thought they were so tough and owned the damn world.

Good for them; they can live their life thinking everyone cares about them, but they don't. I walked towards the football field when I was charged to my side by Damon. I immediately fell to the ground. ''Time to pound you!'' Damon cackled. He attempted to kick me but I quickly jumped out of his foot. I got up and threw rapid punches towards his face.

Footsteps came from behind me, someone punched me from behind. I turned around to see the small body of Kirby. I grabbed him and punched him in the face repeatedly. ''Help me out guys!'' I pulled back another punch at Kirby's face and hit him square in the face. I got off him to see he was lying on the ground in pain, burying his face.

''Who wants some more? I beat up your little kid!'' I taunted towards the jocks. ''Ow! Damn!'' I felt a sharp pain pierce me. Some shot me with a slingshot. I ran over to the jock, Casey, and tackled him. I punched him right square in the face and kicked him in the knee. He fell to the ground.

Suddenly, someone grabbed me by the shoulders and threw me face-first onto the grass. I looked up to see Ted, the leader of the Jocks. He landed a punch right at me. But my bits of adrenaline made me get up and start running away from the jocks. These assholes had really gotten me beat down, and I felt like I was about go down any second now.

As I ran, I bumped into Damon. I fell to the floor. ''Hahaha! Little Jimmy's all wrapped up! Play time is over!'' Damon spit on me and I wiped off his disgusting body fluid off my face.

''I'll get you… I swear I will!'' I cried out.

''We're taking out the garbage, sorry Jim.'' Ted walked over to me with his large fist. I knew I was about to get knocked out here.

But I heard a voice from the distance. It was a recognizable Italian ghetto voice. ''Help is on the way!'' a voice shouted. All the jocks turned around to see Lefty running in. He tackled Damon to the ground and punched him repeatedly. With the little strength, I had left I drop kicked Ted coming towards us. He fell to the ground and I kicked him until he called for mercy.

''Nice one, Jim!'' Lefty called. He ran over to Casey with the slingshot. Lefty grabbed the slingshot from him and pulled it away from him. He beat him to the floor with it. I chuckled as I saw the jocks getting up and running away. But I saw Ted running over to Lefty.

''Lefty, watch out!'' I called towards him. Ted tackled Lefty to the floor. He raised his leg and kicked him right where the sun didn't shine.

''Run… Jimmy…'' Lefty coughed out.

I ignored his warning. I ran over to Ted my fist charged up and hit him in the stomach. Ted fell to the ground, this time he was really out of it. But Damon came up to me with a stick and hit me in the back. I tried to get up but he kicked me until I couldn't withstand anything anymore. ''Enough! Enough! You beat me… now go and drop the soap in your communal showers!''

''What are you boys doing out here so late after curfew! Scram!'' I heard Mr. Hattrick's voice yell. Lefty and I were still on the ground weakened.

The next thing I knew I woke up in the nurse's office. I looked over to my left to see Lefty staring at the ceiling. ''You all right, champ?'' he asked me.

''Yeah, why'd you come to help me, out though?'' I questioned. I had always beat Greasers for fun, and Lefty sure as hell was one of my targets.

''Those jocks deserved everything they had coming towards them. I've been a victim of their wrath, and we took em out fair and square. Shoot and you looked like you needed the help too,'' Lefty stretched. I hated to admit it, but I was about to get blacked out there. Lefty was my guardian angel, I had owed him a lot.

''Thanks, Lefty, you know, you're not so bad.'' I complimented.

''Dunno if I should take that as a compliment or an insult, I'll take it as both.'' Lefty got up from the bed and walked out of the nurse's office. I got up and followed him out too. We went out the door to find the early morning sunshine gleaming down towards us. But we had a special surprise coming towards us.

''Glad to see you're out of the hospital, now it's poundcake time!'' Ted insulted.

Lefty and I bolted out there as quick as we could.


End file.
